


Good Company

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Lovino meets a cute tourist at a bar, and can't seem to bring himself to say good night.
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

His idiot friends were talking so loudly, that of course they wouldn’t have noticed when she’d walked in, but Lovino certainly had.

There she was, walking into the bar tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. Her eyes flitted around, searching for nothing in particular. She seemed to recognize the type of place she was in, but not the place itself. That meant she could adhere to the social code, but perhaps not their nuances. Lovi had seen this look enough times to recognize her as not being from his ‘neck of the woods’, as Americans usually liked to say.

She picked a seat around the middle of the bar, though from how she had pandered at the sides, which had filled up quickly, it seemed she’d had to trade not being at the center for not being pressed too close to strangers.

He was a little in love with the way her hair spilled down her back, and the shape of her ordering a drink. She didn’t talk to the other patrons, but he could tell from the charmed look on the bar tender’s face, that she’d been a pleasure. 

Lovino idled as he watched her, his finger tracing the rim of his glass of wine. His friends chatted avidly on around him. 

While he was never the life of the party, his mental succession from the group hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Lovi! C’mon _hermano_ , join us!” 

Toni clapped an arm across his back, and as two other pairs of eyes turned to him, Lovino felt his face warm. It didn’t matter if he’d known these _idioti_ for years, they’d always find a way to make his blood boil, and when they had, it would always show on his face.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“ _Si_ , yes, technically you are here. But,” Toni tapped a finger against Lovi’s head, and he swatted it away. “your head is a million miles away!”

“Stop fussing like an old _nonna_ , I’m here, in the bar or whatever.”

This was very true; not just technically. He was still semi-keeping his attention on her from where she sat. 

“Ah, lay off of him Toni,” Feliciano piped up. “He was checking out a pretty lady, so he’s excused.”

Francis, who’d also been lounging back, letting the two more talkative members of the group entertain, sat up a little straighter at this.

“Oh, so someone has caught your eye?”

“ _Si_! I saw it myself!” Feliciano confirmed excitably. 

“Shut up,” Lovino ran a hand over his face – not the side that still allowed him to see her out of his peripheral sight, of course.

“Who is she? The one over there?”

Francis was looking at another booth, all the way by the bathrooms. Not even close.

Before Lovi could answer though, Feliciano, unfazed by his brother’s vitriol pointed boldly towards her. Thankfully, her back was still turned.

“It’s her! Right over there in the-“

Lovi lunged over the table, nearly spilling his and his brother’s drinks as he slapped a hand over the younger man’s mouth.

“ _Stupido_ ,” Lovino hissed, “why don’t you say it a little louder, so everyone in the whole damned world can hear you?” 

Feli’s eyes peered back at him from over the heel of his hand. When he tried to speak, it was at a much more appropriate volume, though Lovino’s hand minced the words to gibberish.

“Lovi, let him go.”

Lovino’s face warmed again. Everyone was always taking his brother’s side. He rolled his eyes, but removed his hand, and settled back down into his seat. When he hazarded a look back her way, his nerves settled too.

“I said, ‘she looks like she’s alone.’ _Fratello_ , why don’t you go and talk to her?”

His idiot brother said a lot of idiot things, but on this, he sort of had a point. Usually by now, Lovino would’ve already been talking to her. 

“If you guys would _let_ me, I was just about to go and do that.”

The three of them watched, not looking at all as natural as Lovi would’ve hoped, as he made his way up to her. Before taking a seat on the empty stool next to her, he straightened his already immaculate jacket one last time. 

“ _Ciao bella_ , _posso offrirti da bere?_ ”

He leaned up on one arm, his head tilted so that the light caught his hazel eyes and one endearing curl fell over his forehead. 

She turned to him, the glass in her hands empty. Her cheeks were pink.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry. I don’t speak Italian.”

This, he had suspected, her accent, he had not.

Lovino raised his eyebrows.

“Oh – an American?”

The hue at her cheeks darkened.

“Yeah,” she gave a little laugh, “I got in about two days ago.”

“First time in Italy?”

“First time anywhere, really.”

“Then I’m honored to be the first one to welcome you here.” He spread his arms graciously, and she giggled.

“Or anywhere?”

He laughed and it surprised him a little because it was genuine.

“ _Si_ , yes, welcome to the rest of the world.”

She nodded with feigned pensiveness; lips quirked thoughtfully.

“Right, or as my country says, ‘not-America’.”

They both laughed at this. 

Lovi felt his flirtatiousness slip ever so slightly; this woman made him want to peacock less, and know more. He had so much he wanted to ask her, but what about, he couldn’t choose.

“So, how about that drink?”

She smiled.

“Sure, what do you recommend?”

Lovino ordered in rapid Italian – Sangiovese, a favorite of his – and with the wine flowing, the conversation came even more easily.

The lines Lovino had in his arsenal collected cobwebs and instead, he did something he seldom did with women he met at bars: he talked about himself.

As it turned out, they had a lot in common; idiot bosses, a tendency towards good food, and a love of fast cars.

He caught himself grinning more than once that night, and he laughed often, his only regret being when he shut his eyes to do so and missed out on seeing her. 

She made him feel like what he must’ve resented his brother for – an idiot. A gloriously blissful imbecile, too caught up with the light in her eyes and the clouds underfoot to even realize that it was getting late, or that they had only met at a bar, and that the delight of their meeting would probably dissipate come the morning sun.

When she bowed towards him, unable to bear the brunt of her laugh by herself, and had one hand on his forearm; he swore she could’ve asked him to jump into the ocean – Bottega Veneta jacket and all - and he probably would’ve.

It was singularly perfect – this bubble they had. When he smiled, it felt unbridled, like he didn’t even have to worry about how he looked while doing it. He liked to think that it was the same for her. 

All good things had to come to an end though, and who more appropriate to end it than his own brother?

Feliciano came up on the other side of her and immediately Lovino felt his stomach sour. 

“Hey _fratello_ ,” Feliciano turned with his stupid, dimpled grin towards her, and shot her a wink, “ _Ciao bella_ , sorry to interrupt.” His grin never faltered when he looked to Lovi, “but we’re leaving.”

Lovino scowled and their bubble popped.

“Already? What are we, ninety? Do I need to carry you to the car?”

She laughed but instead of perking up Lovino’s newly found foul mood, it only made him all too aware of what he was leaving.

“It’s alright Lovi,” her hand went to his shoulder. “It’s getting late anyway.”

His face fell and he tried quickly to pick it back up, not wanting her to think she’d been the one to knock it over in the first place.

“ _Si_ , then, we can go.”

They got up and started heading towards the entrance, where Lovino took her coat from the hook and helped her into it. Feliciano was watching them, eyes flitting between the two, catching Lovino’s uncharacteristically gentle movements and the adoring smile on her face when Francis and Toni came to join them.

“ _Qu'est-ce que c'est ça_? Lovi, we didn’t mean to tear you and your new friend away from such – ah, _stimulating_ conversation.” 

Lovino shot Francis a glare, but it went unnoticed because the other man was already sidling up to her and offering his hand.

“ _Bonsoir_ , my name is Francis – a friend of Lovino’s.” 

She accepted his hand and something inside Lovino – a bizarre mingling of agitation and pride panged through him as she introduced herself.

“ _Enchanté_ ,” he raised his hand to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

She raised her eyebrows and flushed. Lovino wasn’t so bothered by this as much since he knew that Francis had a way about him that made people feel like they were the only ones in the room. 

What his temper _did_ flare at was the kiss – and before Lovino had gotten the chance to partake himself! He wasn’t an imbecile, he knew the kiss meant nothing – hardly a kiss at all, in the sense he meant. If they weren’t about to part ways, Lovino probably wouldn’t have cared so much. 

“You know,” Francis started, “it’s such a shame that we’re heading home – but that doesn’t mean you two must say goodnight.”

Lovino felt his own face warm at what Francis was insinuating.

“That’s right, we can take Feliciano home, if you guys want to stay out a bit longer,” Toni piped up cheerily.

Oh, so it was just his own mind in the gutter. Lovino looked at her, feeling most of his blush disappear, though a twinge of heat still collected at the tips of his ears.

“I don’t want to keep you out if you have an early morning, but I’m in no hurry to get home.”

Lovino’s heart leaped at how this seemed to please her. 

“I’m okay to stay out.”

“Then it’s settled!” Francis announced, “Feli, you can come with us, and you two, have a lovely rest of your evening.” He looked to her once more, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you.”

Toni ushered Feliciano out the door, who waved excitedly to his brother on the way out. Before Francis followed them, he leaned in close to Lovino. “The beach is great this time of night. Not a lot of people around, and of course, the view –“

Lovino’s blush came back with a vengeance and he pushed Francis away, “Time to go, bye, thank you, drive safe, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Francis chuckled his hands up in surrender. He shot one last wink Lovi’s way though.

“Have fun – don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t restrict a whole lot,” Lovino muttered with a dry smile and a short wave back.

Stepping out into the warm Mediterranean night, they watched the other three pile into Toni’s car. 

“So,” she said, turning to him. “Where should we go?”

Lovino felt warm beneath his clothes as Francis’ voice echoed in his head; _the beach is great…not a lot of people around…_

He tried to shake it off. He liked the way he felt with her; why rush a good thing?

“Is there anything you’d like to do? It’s your first time here after all.”

She looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then her eyes lit up in a way that put the moon to shame.

“How about the beach? I love watching the ocean, and I’ve heard there are some really nice ones nearby. It might be nice to just take a walk or something.”

Damn it! Lovino’s heart was pounding; there was fire in his blood.

“Whatever you’d like, _bella_ ,”

Whatever nervousness he felt was lightened by how her face reddened and her bashful smile as he opened the door on her side of the car. 

Once on the road and moving, the conversation quickly picked up where it had left off; the warmth was back, and this time there was no idiot brother to kill the mood. He drove fast, and it got difficult to hear each other in his fancy cabriolet, but where words failed, their bodies didn’t.

Her hand idly found his between the seats, and he wondered how far things would go if he let her take the lead.

Yellow lights, old buildings, and cobblestone streets streaked by. Occasionally, Lovino would glance her way and find her peering about, the wind whipping through her hair, golden light glancing off of her like a shuddering halo.

He smiled.

They parked at a quiet, little overlook that gave them a magnificent view of the ocean. When he looked at her, she was no longer bathed in the oranges and yellows of his city at night, but silvered by cold starlight. She was trembling slightly, despite the contented awe as she looked out at foreign shores. Lovino leaned over, shrugging off his jacket to wrap it around her.

“Oh,” she started at the feel of him so near, “it’s alright – I’m already wearing a jacket. What about you?”

“Don’t be silly, _ragazza_ , you look chilly.”

He tugged the lapels of his jacket tighter around her as if to reinforce his point, and when she reached to hold it in place, their fingers brushed again. 

Where it became time to pull away, Lovino let his touch linger at her, and then their eyes locked.

He knew his other arm was reaching from the steering wheel and that he was shifting forwards, but he wasn’t thinking about it – just watching her and every slight movement her body made so that he could adjust his in response. Where she angled, he moved to accommodate, where she shifted, he reached to catch her – an intricate dance that would end with a perfect fit.

The hand that was not holding hers over his jacket reached for her face, and when her eyes fluttered shut, he took it as the green light to brush his lips to hers. 

He pulled away and they looked at each other, a little surprised, both at what they felt and at the mutual acknowledgment that the other had felt it too. This must’ve been what people meant when they spoke of ‘a spark.’

When their lips met again it was harder, they crashed together, and their hands scrambled for a tighter hold on the other. The wrinkling of fabric and searing touches drove them together until they were only uncomfortably separated by the stick shift in the middle. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing the light bite with his tongue and she gasped.

His hands slid up to catch in her hair, marveling at how tender she felt in his hands and trying to match it in his movements.

When the kiss ended, he pulled away slowly, still holding her reverently in his hands, his brow still furrowed, his eyes still shut a moment longer, as if he were trying to commit to the memory of how she felt against him in his head.

Her eyes opened a split second later than his did.

“You know, I’ve been waiting to do that all evening?”

“Really?”

“ _Si_ , since I saw you walk in.”

She laughed.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you decided to come and chat me up.”

He laughed too.

“Maybe at first, but I got a bit more than I bargained for.”

Her gaze dropped and she bit her lip. Her fingers fidgeted slightly as if she weren’t quite sure what that meant for her. His hands caught hers between them. He was warm.

“More is good,” he reassured her and lifted her hands to his lips to press a kiss to them. “ _Fantastico_ , really.”

The cool night breeze came again but he was still hot, almost feverishly so. He liked the looks of her like that; lips slightly swollen from his kiss, her face flushed from his affections, and his jacket around her. He didn’t like the way she still shivered.

“Still cold?”

“Only a little.”

She sounded apologetic. Lovino rubbed her upper arms vigorously to try and generate heat.

“Did you want me to take you back to your hotel?”

“No, no, I’m okay – really.”

He was a little ashamed at the relief that came from her response – neither of them was quite ready for the night to end.

“Then climb into the backseat, and I’ll warm you up.”

She hesitated, her cheeks darkening suddenly and Lovino’s followed quickly behind when he’d realized what he’d said.

“I meant so that we could –" he hesitated, trying to unstick the words from his mouth, “so that I could put my arm around you or something! I didn’t mean any funny business, I swear!”

It was the most flustered she’d seen him, and she ducked her face, disguising her laugh halfheartedly before rising to clamber to the back. Lovino, already feeling a little like he’d screwed up, tried hard not to notice the way her hips wriggled in her skirt as she shimmied over the compartment and stick shift into the backseat. When she was settled, he followed, and then brought her over so that she was leaning back against him, her head on his shoulder, her back to his chest, his arms holding her lightly to him.

“Oh, and uh, Lovino?” 

“ _Si, bella_?”

She wasn’t looking at him. Instead, her eyes were cast low, where they could skirt his response if she hadn’t the heart to see it.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a little funny business.”

When they looked at each other now, they were practically nose to nose. She could feel the preface of their kiss as he moved closer, his gaze flitting from her eyes to her lips, and then back again.

She couldn’t stop her lips from curving into a smile, and at the last second, his did too.

When his lips found hers, they melded softly, with a growing demand that sparked heat beneath her skin like smoke in a crystal ball. His hands caught at her jaw and slid into her hair. 

She felt cherished in his hold, fragile like glass, precious like crystal.

Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in. Now when he kissed her, he was tasting her, sampling her like fine wine. She sighed contentedly and held him a little tighter. 

His hands moved from her hair and began to wander, down past her jaw, to her shoulders, along her arms, across her back. 

He felt her through her clothes, beneath the layers of jackets. She gripped him closer and shifted onto his lap, rocking her hips.

This woman, despite how easy she had been to be around before, was maddening now. Her movements were tantalizing, and with her on his lap, he was ready to sign his soul away.

He gasped as she caught the bulge of his erection.

He stopped her; “We should slow down because I’m not sure how much longer I can hold back.”

“Then don’t.”

His movements changed then, picking up momentum like a large predator stalking towards its prey. Whereas before, his movements were strong and disciplined, now that she knew his intent and his wants, the chase began, her needs clashing with his, as he threw himself into a frenzied race.

He started kissing her hungrily, his hands mapping her through her clothes. Her breathing roughened and she panted against him.

“So this is what you’ve been holding back all night?”

His lips dropped to her neck, where he sucked hard, leaving a mark. She moaned, her nails digging into his back, stinging through the material of his shirt, and it only encouraged him. His nose skimmed across the delicate flesh before he latched on again and left another bruise-like mark.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he growled, and his hands shifted over her ass, grabbing roughly, just shy of being painful, before yanking her against him. 

His erection was obvious and she canted her hips wantingly against it, addicted to the friction of him against her, and the barest semblance of relief it granted her.

His hands slid from her ass, over her hips to where her thighs were and he rubbed over the length of them, fondling gently until he found the zip on the side. In one smooth tug it was down and the material was being slid over her hips.

“Lift your hips,” he breathed against her.

It was a form-fitting skirt, so he had to peel it from her curves, fully aware of the delicious weightiness of her as he did so. 

When he saw the stockings beneath, he felt himself throb.

“ _Mi stai facendo morire_ ,” he groaned.

She flushed and nodded into his neck to hide the feverish color.

“I thought we established that I don’t speak Italian.”

Her skirt was kicked to the floor of the car now, and his hands resumed their fondling, heated fingers searing through the netty material of her hosiery. He tilted his jaw, his lips close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath.

“I said ‘you’re killing me’, especially with this _stupido_ perfect body of yours,” he grabbed the generous give of her thighs as if demonstrating.

His hands skimmed upwards still over the length of her, wanting to feel all of her but only having the two hands. When he cupped her breasts through her shirt, he noticed he could see her nipples. 

“Still cold?”

“Amongst other things,” she teased.

His hands went to the hem of her shirt and yanked the material upwards until the fine, red fabric was pushed above her breasts. Her bra was lacy and black and he wondered vaguely just how well it did the job when the fabric was so thin, and her curves so voluptuous. He palmed them, his thumbs skimming over her nipples poking through the fabric. 

He gave a little pinch to one, which had her arching towards him with a breathy little mewl.

“Do you like that?” he asked darkly.

She looked at him from beneath the thick fringe of her lashes, lips parted as she panted on his lap. He was contented for now with the response and hooked a finger into her bra to drag the cups beneath. Her breasts looked like they strained against the strange confines of fabric, all the better for him to bury his face in.

He bent his head low, trailing kisses along her cleavage.

“ _Oh_!” she gasped as his lips caught a nipple and her fingers threaded through his hair.

He gave a rough suck, sending a sting of pain through her before he soothed it over with the flat of his tongue. He kissed downwards still, his lips latching on to under her breast where he sucked again, leaving a mark as he had on her neck. 

Her hands dropped to his lap, lingering at his belt. She hadn’t thought he’d notice, but then his gaze dropped down and caught her and his hands were around her wrists in a tight grip.

“Feeling curious?”

Her face was red but her gaze was somewhat indignant.

“You just seem so overdressed compared to me, it’s not fair.”

“Mm,” he leaned in to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to her mouth. “But you see _ragazza_ , this is not a democracy.” 

The argumentative part of her wanted to fight him on this point, but the part of her that was half-naked on his lap, her sex pounding for him, felt a little thrill at his words. She could only watch with curiosity as his hands bumped hers away from his belt, undoing it himself. He didn’t even bother removing his pants – just slipped his cock out, where it stood at the ready. She shifted her hips unwittingly, feeling the wetness in her panties rub at her slick slit. 

She wondered what it would feel like to have him inside her, and more pressingly, she wondered when she’d find out.

“You wanted to see so bad? Here you go – now, in return, be a _brava ragazza_ and _succhialo_.” His words were harsh, but the lopsided smile on his face was cheeky, the dimple that appeared to the right of his lips, endearing.

While it was already established her knowledge of Italian was bordering on that of nothing, she caught his meaning well enough. 

She acquiesced, delighting in how he was ordering her around – so different from the gentleman she’d been with all night. 

She moved, wanting to free herself of the strange entanglement of her shirt and bra before beginning, but again, Lovi’s hands stopped her.

“As you are.”

She froze and lowered her hands, shooting him a glare that was akin to that of a petulant child’s.

He laughed and leaned back, slouching his hips forward a bit and spreading his legs more so she could fit between them. 

She held his gaze as she lowered down onto her knees on the car floor. She ran her hands cattishly up his thighs and positioned herself over his hips. 

He felt his desire throb in him when he felt the press of her breasts to his knees and saw the look of her all pliable and soft below him.

When she fitted her mouth around him, easing him in as much as she could take him, he groaned and his head dropped back. She bobbed, hollowing her cheeks and tightening her lips around him. Smears of her lipstick trailed along his length. 

He tunneled his fingers into her hair, anchoring her mouth to him as she moved her tongue expertly. It traced a wet, sensitive line along his length. When her tongue ground against the engorged tip of his cock, he gasped and unwittingly bucked into her. She gagged, unprepared for the rest of his length, but quickly adjusted as he continued to move his hips, slower, but still fucking her mouth all the same. 

Her eyes watered and she willed her throat to relax. 

After a few moments, she managed, and then she was able to take all of him.

“ _Cazzo_ ,” he hissed through his teeth.

His musky scent swirled around her, stoking the heat of her own arousal. She felt her wetness slip out of her, the wet spot at her panties turning into a wet spot at the crotch of her pantyhose as well. She eased one of her hands down and pressed her middle finger against the wet spot, rutting against it. The friction was dulled hideously by the layers that separated her fingers from her sex. 

She whined, the sound sending vibrations around Lovino’s hard cock. 

She studied the way his face contorted from the feel of her. 

His brow was furrowed, his lips pulled into a pained look. Not coming in her was agonizing and her chest ached. He was beautiful.

She pulled back just long enough to tell him so, and then resumed her ministrations, this time much more ready for when he hilted himself into her mouth. Her hand eased beneath the waistband of her panties and stockings, and she found her clit almost immediately. Her hips surged against her hand at the feeling of such quick and vibrant bursts of pleasure. Each flitted touch sent lightning through her. She was so wet that she could catch a whiff of her own scent, and hear the sound of her fingers delving into her folds. When she slipped her finger inside of herself she moaned, her chest heaving to crush her breasts to his legs. 

Lovino watched her through half-lidded eyes.

“ _Ah_!-“ he made a choked sound and his movements slowed. 

A few moments later he was gently shifting her off of his length, which bobbed as she released him, still fully erect. 

“There you go again,” he said, his voice strained, “always surprising me.”

His own face had flushed now, but he felt no urge to hide it from her.

She leaned in again, to nuzzle at his length, pressing soft, open-mouth kisses at his base. He swore again, his hips lifted, and then his grip on her was iron as he moved her away and coaxed her back up onto the back seat.

His hands pinned her down to the seat and his mouth crashed against her.

“I’m going to take you now.”

She could almost come from his voice alone.

Was there any part of this man that wasn’t luxurious? 

His voice was silk, his eyes seemed to sparkle like gemstones, and when he held her, it was with the skilled, expert hands of one who’d only known finery. She thought vaguely to the designer name she’d caught on his jacket as he’d put it on her earlier and wondered if his pants were of the same pedigree. She felt a little guilty about the wet patch she must’ve left on him.

His hand trailed down her body, skimming over her breasts and belly, to between her thighs. Without looking, she could tell what he was thinking; his fingers pinched at the meshed fabric and in the next instance there was a relief of tension as he ripped a hole at the crotch.

“Hey,” she said, only half-scolding. A small smile was on her face.

“Forget them _bella_ , I’ll buy you new ones.” His voice was impatient as his finger swiped the crotch of her panties out of the way. “Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

He pushed her thighs wider apart, spreading her before him. 

He guided his cock to her entrance and traced the head along the seam of her cunt, spreading some of her silky wetness onto him. He studied her face, watching it twitch from the bare feel of him.

She arched towards him, feeling him press to her entrance.

“You, I want _you_.”

As she finished the sentence he was slipping into her. 

She was already soaked, the drag of him inside of her full, without too much resistance. 

He didn’t wait for her to adjust and she was grateful. 

She wanted those raspy, domineering touches with that perfect, fine-boned face of his, and his purring Italian. He thrust into her roughly, hilting himself before dragging out to the tip, and plunging back in again, his hips slapping against hers. 

She was so tight; he was still thinking of her mouth on him, and how she’d looked completely submitted to him. It was beautiful, and a little frustrating he realized; this woman made him feel incredible – in every way someone could. He could leave his mark on her, he could have her body, he could spill himself in her – but the truth of the matter was that she wasn’t his, and seldom did such a status change through one night of lovemaking.

He couldn’t imagine picking up some other woman in the bar though. If he took them home in this car, he knew the phantom of her from this memory would be sitting in the back seat. This night was hers, and it came with several strings attached – all from Lovino’s heart. Toni always used to tease him about being a hopeless romantic, always ready to entrust his heart to whatever pretty face smiled his way. God damn his frivolous, easily-charmed heart.

Lovino pinched his eyes shut and tried not to think of anything else other than her wet heat around him. He leaned in to press a light bite to her breast, catching the tang of salt at her skin. His hands were on her wrists, pinning her down.

“I want to – touch you,” she moaned, her eyelashes fluttering after a particularly rough thrust.

Originally, the plan was for Lovino to take her with heat and vengeance and strength that would burn this night into her body, at the sound of her voice curling around him though, a pang went through his chest and he shifted his grip so that she could put her hands on his shoulders. She was like a furnace, the area between them mingling heat and the smell of sex. He could feel her dampness through his shirt. God, he hoped he could fuck her again, maybe take her home where they could have a bath, or at least paint his sheets in their coupling.

He was iron inside of her. Suddenly, he stopped and she made a noise of protest.

“Turn around,” he grunted, “on your hands and knees.” 

Another thrill went straight through her, collecting at her pelvic bone. 

She clenched emptily as he slid out of her, and then she was getting on her hands and knees, and taking a bracing hold at the edge of the car. Cool night air chilled the sweat at her skin as Lovino brought his hand down across her ass into a hard spank. She yelped, the burning ghost of his handprint lingering before she felt him press against her entrance from behind.

He slipped in again, easier than the last, and then he was pounding into her. One of his arms slunk up to grasp a breast – leverage he used to bring her back against him. 

The other reached around to find her clit and thumbed it. He could feel her jolt under his ministrations.

“ _Come sei sensibile_.”

She moaned, squeezing around him. That voice of his pooled heat between her legs. She tried to move back to meet him halfway in his thrusts, but his hold was commanding, leaving no room for anything other than what he dictated.

Her grip on the cold metal of the car almost slipped. She thought she could die happy.

“ _Lovino,_ ” she cried out.

He grunted at this and thrust harder, his pace picking up, becoming merciless. When she squeezed around him next, it was harder than the other times and a rush of wetness followed.

Her grip on the car faltered then and her front half sunk down as he plowed her into the seat.

She whined, over-sensitive now that she’d found her release, as her body thrummed from her orgasm. He continued thrusting, the lewd, wet sound of their coupling making him twitch inside of her.

He felt a glowing pride in his chest at having made her come first. He wanted to tell her that he’d do it anytime she’d like, that he’d take care of her. 

“Fuck – I’m going to – “

She pressed back, meeting his thrust so that he hit deeper inside of her.

He grasped her breast, squeezing harshly as his pace inside of her faltered. He stumbled; it was too much, his impending orgasm and the softness of her in his hands with his heart lodged in his throat.

He spilled into her and they both moaned. His arms remained around her, holding her to him, even when he was spent, even though his limbs felt like static. He kept her to him and stroked her hair and shoulders. 

She sat upright only to fall back into him; a sweatier, sloppier version of their original position, chests heaving as they fought for breath. She curled into him, nosing into his neck.

His jacket was in reach and he draped it over her before clutching her close once more.

Every so often she’d squirm, intercepting him as his mind threatened to drop off into sweet unconsciousness, into letting him doze off.

“Are you alright?” he raised an eyebrow.

She flushed and her legs disappeared as she pulled them in beneath the protective layer of his jacket. She tucked her head beneath his chin.

“I uh, think we made a bit of a mess.”

Lovino chuckled and planted a kiss at the crown of her head.

“Don’t worry about that, _bella_.”

Everything felt perfect; the scent of sex and sweat as it mingled with his cologne. His sleepy warmth and the comforting rise and fall of his chest relaxed her. Periods of sleep were brief but contented. Every time she opened her eyes again, it was like their paradise had shifted slightly – the moon changed position in the sky, Lovino’s hands had shifted, maybe from her back to her face, from her hair to the bend of her knees, but they remained constantly on her. The waves crashed to shore; the soundtrack to a night and dawn that transcended anything else she’d ever done. 

Here and now, she felt wholly and absolutely, and that was it. 

She just felt. For once, there was nowhere to be, and no one to please. Just two contented people, in what was possibly the happiest place in the world for no other reason than the fact that they made it so.

They took turns throughout the night, waking up in each other’s arms, and sampling the bliss they’d created for one another.

When orange had started to dribble into the sky though, the ring of a soon-to-be sun ascending in the heaven’s fiery halo, they awoke at the same time. 

“You know,” Lovino started, his voice a little graveled from sleep, “I’m sad the night’s ending.”

She looked at him.

“Sad?”

He shrugged, suddenly feeling silly. They’d only met the night before, and now she was probably worried he was picking out wedding venues.

“I just…I like how I feel when I’m with you. I enjoy spending time with you,” he admitted. 

His face reddened and he stared hard at the matching horizon. It filled him with a courage that warmed and emanated through his whole body. He forged on. “I was hoping…well, I don’t really know exactly. No matter what I want to say, it always sounds so silly. 

But, I like being with you and I’m sad the night is ending.”

How clumsy he must’ve sounded! He didn’t kick himself too much though. She didn’t seem surprised, and he hadn’t expected her to. 

He’d said it himself; he didn’t know, and really, did anyone?

All he knew was that he felt good with her, and for now, that was enough.

One of her hands pressed warmly to his cheek, bringing his face gently to look at her. She nosed against him, and from the curve of her lips, he dared to venture that she was smiling.

“It’s morning,” she said.

“It is.”

A part of him sunk. Did that mean it was time to say goodbye?

“I’m…a little hungry for breakfast.”

Lovino perked up. He pulled away to look at her, eyebrows raised. Her face was pink. His jacket was slightly too big for her, and his heart pounded on the inside of him, beating against him in a fit to sweep her up into his arms.

“And you know,” she continued, “I still need someone to show me around…” she fidgeted with her fingers and looked down.

Lovino grinned.

“I can help with that.”


End file.
